1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur adjusting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur adjusting apparatus for adjusting a bicycle derailleur.
2. Background Information
Recently, electrical bicycle derailleurs have been used as a bicycle shifting device. One example of the electrical bicycle derailleurs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,263 (Patent Citation 1). Specifically, this Patent Citation 1 discloses an electronic rear derailleur having a base member with a motor, a link mechanism pivotally connected to the base member, and a movable member pivotally mounted to the link mechanism.
The conventional electrical bicycle derailleur is generally operated in an automatic gear shift mode, a manual gear shift mode, and a calibration mode. During the automatic gear shift mode, the cadence is determined from the bicycle speed and the gear ratio, and the bicycle derailleur is automatically moved to a desired derailleur position such that the cadence falls within a preset range. During the manual gear shift mode, the bicycle derailleur is manually controlled using electrical switches for upshift and downshift such that the bicycle derailleur is moved to a desired derailleur position. The calibration mode is used to set up initial derailleur positions for sprockets. The calibration mode also is used to update the derailleur positions while actual derailleur positions deviate from the initial derailleur positions, respectively. In calibration mode, the derailleur positions are calibrated along a lateral direction of a bicycle by operating the electrical switches.